


Pyramids!

by Cinnie



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a random soulmates fanfic...</p>
<p>basically the first word/words your soulmate says to you is written on you somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyramids!

“Pyramids!”  Zero thought had to be the most bizarre soulmark ever…it wasn’t until he’d met Takuma Ichijo, whose face was buried in a manga, that he was even able to grasp the context of the pointless statement. Apparently, according to a very red faced vampire (vampire!) pyramids were a plot point in the story…

Senri Shiki was accustomed to working to an audience, what with being a model and all, but when he saw Takuma with the grumpy faced member of the disciplinary committee, he admitted to feeling self-conscious.

A drink after picking Shiki up was the least stressful thing Takuma could think of for them to do. What Zero’s general opinion of vampires already widely known among the Night Class, the fact that his two soulmates were vampires must be salt in the wound to him…

Accepting your soulmate/s was optional, Zero kept telling himself. He was in no way obligated to indulge the two nobles in the farce…

Shiki wondered if loving people who were unsuitable for him was his curse…his poor mad mother, Takuma, who’s status was far above Shiki’s, now Zero, who hated Shiki simply for existing…

A few weeks later the three were walking about downtown when misfortune had them run into Kain and Ruka.

Watching the two parrot “you’re soulmates” back and forth was almost worth the mild mortification.

Telling those two however had a domino effect and by the end of the week, it seemed everyone knew about it, and Ichijou was not looking forward to his Grandfather’s visit to ‘meet’ Zero.

Shiki was ready to pull a diva stunt if the meeting between Zero and Ichio went poorly, he was a model, and he knew how to be a diva…

Zero was fairly certain that although he’d grown used to, even fond of Takuma and Shiki, his extreme dislike of Takuma’s grandfather would be eternal.


End file.
